The present invention relates to a movably suspended splashguard for a bathtub, comprising a substantially flat, substantially rectangular panel member having a flange adjoining the substantially flat portion thereof, and extending at least on the sides and on the bottom thereof, whereby the flange at the bottom of the splashguard is slidable on the upper surface of the rim of the bathtub.
If bathtubs are additionally provided with a shower arrangement and--as it happens quite often--are used extensively for showering, it becomes necessary to provide the bathtub with a splashguard.
The simplest arrangement of such a splashguard comprises a rod or rail, running parallel to the rim of the bathtub and braced by spring pressure against two opposing walls of the bathroom, from which a curtain is suspended. Such a splashguard is distinguished by its ease of mounting and removal. Since the air in the shower area gets heated during the shower, an upwardly directed air movement (i.e., an upward draft) is created which leads to a wafting or rising of cold air over the rim of the bathtub. Thus, there is a tendency for the shower curtain to be peeled or pulled away from the rim of the bathtub and unpleasantly be blown towards the legs of the showering person, while at the same time the efficiency of the splashguard is reduced.
In other arrangements the splashguard is comprised of solid, mostly flat panels or segments which permit sliding, swinging or folding movement and which form a totally or partially enclosed shower stall. For example, EP No. 0 018 299 depicts a splashguard comprised of one or several movably suspended or folding panels, whereby one or two of the panels is not flat, but curved or dome-shaped, thus making for a correspondingly enlarged showering space.
However, all of these arrangements have supporting structural members (frames, rails, uprights, etc.), which are solidly connected to the walls of the bathroom. In arrangements containing sectionalized components which are movable, it is additionally necessary to guide the sectionalized components also on the bottom, which necessitates the mounting of guide rails or guide strips on the rim of the bathtub. All of this results in a relatively expensive installation and has the effect that permanent markings remain when the splashguard is removed.
It is the object of the present invention to eliminate the above disadvantages of the prior art, and more specifically to provide a splashboard which can be just as easily mounted, removed, etc., without leaving any markings, as a shower curtain, whereby the splashguard adheres always with adequate strength to the inner wall of the bathtub, yet, at the same time, can, without any difficulty, be shifted or removed, for cleaning purposes, from the rim of the bathtub.